


Let Me Carry You

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: “I don’t know man, somewhere on the east from where we started?” Sam groans a reply.“Nat, get his coordinates, we will send help.” Steve replied.“Sure. Sam are you okay?” Natasha replied.“Yeah, might have busted my knee or pulled a muscle.” Sam groans as he tries to sat up.“You can’t pull what you don’t have, Sam.” Clint chuckles into his earpiece.“Yeah, as if you had any.” Bucky scoffs into his earpiece.





	Let Me Carry You

“Fuck!” Sam groans as he lands on the ground, he was sure he either broke a bone or puncture one of his internal organs.

“Sam! Location!” Steve said into his earpiece.

“I don’t know man, somewhere on the east from where we started?” Sam groans a reply.

“Nat, get his coordinates, we will send help.” Steve replied.

“Sure. Sam are you okay?” Natasha replied.

“Yeah, might have busted my knee or pulled a muscle.” Sam groans as he tries to sat up.

“You can’t pull what you don’t have, Sam.” Clint chuckles into his earpiece.

“Yeah, as if you had any.” Bucky scoffs into his earpiece.

“Hey play nice guys, it’s hard to find Sam from up here.” Rhodey replied.

“Found him. Bucky you’re nearest to him, so could you get to him first.” Natasha said.

“Will do. Sam stay with me alright.” Bucky reassures him.

“Yeah can’t move though.” Sam replies tiredly.

As Bucky ran to where Sam was, he jumps over the fallen trunks, he pushed his way through the fallen brunches. Why did Hydra make their base in the forest though, Bucky groans as he almost trips when he finally sees the familiar red wings, he ran up to Sam and kneels next to him.

“You okay Sam?” Bucky asked as he looks at Sam’s injured leg.

“I’m sure it’s busted right now.” Sam groans.

“Found Sam, his knees are pretty fucked up.” Bucky said into his earpiece as he tried to help Sam up, only for him to fall back on the ground.

“Noted Bucks, help is on its way. We could meet you at the quinjet.” Natasha said.

“Noted.” Bucky replies.

“Here Sam, let me help you.” Bucky said as he helps Sam to sit up.

Bucky gather some sticks as he placed around Sam’s busted knee, making a splint for him. Bucky took off his shirt, he tore it and tied the splint together, ensuring it was tight enough.

“Come here.” Bucky said as he knees in front of Sam, patting his back, for Sam to lean on to him.

“What are you doing, Bucks?” Sam asked him tiredly.

“Carrying you out of the forest, I’m not gonna let you limp out of here.” Bucky said as he turns to Sam, reassuring him.

“I’m heavy, you do know that.” Sam protested.

“And I’m a super soldier, I can carry 5 times my body weight. So, get on will you, I don’t have the whole night.” Bucky said.

“Fine. Don’t complain when your back starts to hurt.” Sam said as he leans forward, throwing his body weight onto Bucky.

“Damn Sam, lay off the chips will you.” Bucky groans as he positions Sam well on his back, and he stood up, as he held Sam’s legs to his side, ensuring not to apply pressure on his busted knee.

“I told you, I was heavy.” Sam replied tiredly.

“Hush now. You could take a nap or whatever. I’ll get us out soon.” Bucky reassures him, as he walks out of the forest.

As Bucky walks out of the forest, he held Sam closer to his body, he would sometimes feel his pulse by his ankle, ensuring that Sam was still having a safe heartbeat, he made his way fast to the quinjet where Bruce was waiting with Tony by his side, they helped Sam off Bucky’s back and puts him on the stretcher as they finally settle him with a drip. Bucky stayed by Sam’s side, holding his hands, massaging it lightly.

Sam woke up the next day, in the hospital bed with a cast on his leg, with Bucky by his side, holding his hand, sleeping soundly in the chair, resting his head on Sam’s bed. Tony and Bruce walks in and smiles to Sam.

“How are you feeling?” Bruce greets him.

“Sore and mostly high right now.” Sam replies tiredly.

“How long has he been here?” Sam asked as he looks at Tony then at the sleeping Bucky.

“Literally after the surgery, he couldn’t leave you alone.” Tony replies.

“We will leave the two of you alone, Fury wants us at the base for some debriefing.” Bruce said as he taps Tony’s schedule.

“Get well soon, Sam.” Tony said as they left. Bucky then sat up and look at Sam tiredly.

“How long have you been awake?” Sam asked him.

“The moment they came in.” Bucky yawns.

“You want to go home first?” Sam asked him.

“So eager to send me away huh?” Bucky teased him.

“You look exhausted, you should get some rest.” Sam replies worriedly.

“You know how much I hate sleeping alone right.” Bucky replies him.

“Fine stay if you want, come here.” Sam said as he scoots away, leaving some space for Bucky.

“I have to tell you something, Barnes.” Sam said, as Bucky got into his bed.

“What is it?” Bucky asked tiredly.

“Well, I love you Barnes, like a lot.” Sam said, as he brushed Bucky’s hair back.

“Well you better, cos I literally carried you out of the forest on my back.” Bucky chuckles tiredly, as he snuggles closer to Sam, resting his head against Sam’s neck.

“Now go to sleep, I’m tired.” Bucky replies as he kissed Sam’s neck softly.

“Goodnight.” Sam whispers as he rubs Bucky’s back.

“And I love you too.” Bucky whispers as he dozes off.


End file.
